A Real Life Fairytale
by sasuke1111
Summary: a jacked up story bioography i pulled out of my ass literally
1. the beginning

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Disclaimer-A\N. alright I have written nothing for a lonooooooooong time I know this but I was mondo depressed about losing all the work I did at my old school and went into author withdrawal I have spent lots of time doing nothing basically and now nothing is depressing me more than losing all my stuff so instead of writhing a whole lot of stuff that I wrote ages ago and being very pissed because I have to rewrite it in the first place I am moving on with my life and have designed an awesome cool story which depicts my life but so I and all readers involved don't get bored to tears and die from said boredom I am jacking it up a tad you know my kind of jacking up werewolves vampire ninjas and lets not forget a few people that have not got the appropriate attention they so rightly deserve for playing an essential part in benefiting or destroying my life all those involved have new names based on role and personality so all close to me who reads this have fun depicting which person you are supposed to be for some it will be easier than others the fun part though all names I use unless stated at the beginning of said chapter do not for any purpose belong to me they are just being borrowed to enrich my own twisted desires

Chapter 1

I survive my first glance at hell

"light hurts" that was my first thought I reckon it's everyone's and all these new noises and all these people I think two of them are my parents they sure sound familiar. Why are they all so close to me I want to sleep not listen to them tell me how cute I am so I open my mouth to say shut the hell up you annoying people but since I am only a newborn loud screeches is all that actually came out this hurt my ears so I started crying . When that happened most of the people backed off so I was content. When we arrived home I was given a huge gift a Mickey mouse about ten times my size I loved it. Everyday from that point foreword I was the center of everyone's attention something told me that this was going to be short lived so I milked it for all it was worth. All my toys were mine my room was mine and as far as I was concerned the whole fucking house and everyone that entered it was mine. I figured out as my newborn membership began to draw to a close that I could do things that no one else could see except me I could create white energy and small force-feeds when I was upset but if I tried to show my family they wouldn't as usual understand the words coming out my mouth which usually consisted of "hey mom dad look what I can do it's big and white and if I throw it at things they fall and go BOOM" this of course would impress no one except me and I could read minds by the time I was 11 months. This led to seeing energy other than the kind that I was creating I could see it coursing through everyone and everything I looked at for a long time. One day though I saw a particularly off thing going on with my mother nine months ago I had noticed that she was beginning to become quite enlarged or at least more than usual this perplexed me and I began to make inner jokes like, "hey mom you had too many Twinkies recently" but the problem did not alleviate itself even when mom was eating odd things that I had never seen anyone eat before. I was 1 years old when I finally noticed it I wasn't exactly sure of what was going on but a was watching her one day while I played with Mickey and I saw it a big orange and red spot on my moms stomach it was odd since I had only seen blue and white energy before this point this thing inside my mother was different and no offense to the orange blob but I was never I huge fan of different so I walked up to my mother and touched her while she slept and that is when I had my first glimpse of the future the blob was a person or at least it was going to be after it got out of my mom. Would I like this present blob soon to be a person why was it warm and nice feeling and then like it was right there in front of me I heard it or what I presume was it's thought. "I'm bored I like heat but all of this crowded space is making it a little too hot when do I get to be free when can I play and fight and eat yes eat meat lots and lots of meat preferably mashed up so I can eat it with no teeth I can't wait till I have teeth err" he thought as he knawel on his cord or what I think was a cord I could only see it's chakra not it's actual shape. After that I chose to tune him out since he then went on a tirade about meat and fighting and some guy named captain crunch. Wasn't that some kind of cereal ugh why am I tiring to make sense of the thoughts of a thing that isn't even human yet. I will cross that bridge when I come to it for now I am sleepy and want a nap. "WAAAAA daddy get your lazy ass in here and carry me to bed" I screamed. But of course the only thing that made any sense was the crying, dam I can't wait till I can talk. As I went to sleep though I was unaware that that bridge aka the blobs birth would come sooner than I could have ever thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow could anyone make being born and the first year of life any more interesting I doubt it next chapter will be the official introduction of the blob later.


	2. Sigs birth

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 2

It's a boy and a fire user lovely

We were in a new house the exact details I could never be sure since I rarely left my room. But today was different we were in a white room and my dad was pacing why was he so nervous on the contrary I was excited I had deduced that maybe this things unusual energy must mean he was special like me this would be good this meant maybe he could see my energy if I could see his. Men I had never seen before came out with my mom I guess they were some kind of magicians that open up moms so that new people can come out and be alive and stuff like that. My mom was holding something that from where I was in my stroller looked like a big blue something. Was this new person who I had been told was something called a brother blue. I then looked down at myself to make sure I wasn't blue too. My light pick skin stared back at me with little tints of white where my energy was the strongest. I came from the same place as him right. Why am I not blue then or a better question would be why is he not pink or at least tan or pale like my parents. But both questions became invalid when we arrived home. It turned out he was perfectly normal the blue I had seen in the white room was just a way to keep him warm or to hide him because he was singed here and there with red well maybe the second one wasn't likely since they couldn't see the red marks on his skin like I could. After that I was told I had to share all my stuff with this new baby who I learned was named Sigamaru. Why was his name so long mine was long to though I guess mine was Isabella but unlike his long name which at first everyone liked to say I was since birth and always called Bella. Accept by this new boy he called me Isi the second he could talk to counter act his name for me I called him Sigi. Sigi was warm all the time when I was freezing to death he could walk around in just a diaper. It was odd, but not a bad odd the odd I didn't like was not this kid for sure. In fact we became fast allies we were never apart by the time I was three. He had an awesome talent anything he touched when he was irritated burst into flames it was cool. But I made him promise not to hurt Mickey. He tried his best but I'll admit he did get a little singed but since we were the only ones that could see the damage we never got in trouble for it. My life was smooth as silk until well the silk kind of ripped and it was going to get a lot more damaged before it got better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fun sigis in the picture now and don't worry he's going to be there for a lonooooooooong time read and review


	3. mom's excape

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 3

My aunts cool my mom's crazy what could possible go wrong

The answer is everything after we moved from Tampa where Sigi was born to plant city mom stared acting weird. " hi mom I love you" Sigi said as he walked past our mom." go away I hate you go to hell" mom said twitching like a crazy person. Sigi shrugged and climbed over our gate to our room and sat down in front of me and picked up a toy car and began turning it slowly melting it as he talked. "Isi I think our mom might be nuts" he said melting the last of the toy car. "can't argue with that wish I could but can't she is getting really odd since we moved to this new place, like when she threw us against a table just for the hell of it" I said shifting my weight to scoot closer to Sigi so no one could hear us. That settled it we both wren pretty darn sure that mom was wacko but we had no way to prove it to dad, that was until we moved to Orlando and mom decided to prove it for us. But also in moving we were now near a aunt we had rarely seen our aunt Esme she lived in Orlando and now that we did too we saw a lot more of her she was funny and kind and love playing with us when she came to see me and Sigi. One day I bad thing happened to me and my brother though

Something that changed everything. I was sick o I didn't o to school that day and Sigi was to young to go to school so we were both home on the day in question. "this is all your fault Sarge we can't pay the bills and it's all your fault" my mom screamed as she picked up a butcher knife and pointed it towards my dad. "now Clarisse don't do anything drastic the kids are home and they might get in the way" my dad said as he attempted to restrain my mom from causing him or herself pain which one it was it was hard to tell. My dad pushed my mom against the front door just then I hear mine and Sigis bedroom door close "oh god did Sigi just see what I did some toys are being destroyed tonight" I thought as I rolled my eyes back to the fight my mom was gone though I couldn't help it I had to ask." where did mom go daddy" I asked quietly. My dad sighed and looked at me and said, "mommy left Bella she is not coming back either she is in love with a new man now named Bob" he said and waited for the water works but I didn't start crying I setup and said "ok" and then I skipped off. That is what started it the downward spiral my brother and me call a childhood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

trust me it's only going to get worse from here so I hope you like temporary tragedy so hake your tissues handy


	4. u think Satan is evil i met his wife

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 4

Someone that can out evil the wicked witch of the west arrives

After about a year of peace of course just when life is decent something comes along and ruins it in this case it was a someone. A woman named Maggie looked up my dad and started taking him out to eat and stuff like that but me and Sigi or as I was calling him now Sig were far from fooled we could see the evil in this lady and would have little to do with her as possible when she was around. But one day we were but in a situation where avoiding her was no longer a possibility. " SIG BELLA GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND" my dad yelled. We both ran into the living room lickety split. "yes dad" me and Sig said in unison. "I have an announcement me and Maggie are getting married she will be your mom now we are moving in with her next week" my dad said like it was a good thing. Sig's eyes got big and I felt the temperature in the room rise at least 20 degrees. This was not good we mutually between me and Sig agreed to get all we could out of what we felt was our last week of decent treatment, what we didn't know is how right we were. For countless numbers of years we were treated like trash and made to do squats and punished for things we never did and tortured with water and picked on by her sons Lorenzo, Enoc, and Timothy. Until I found my first escape summer camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that wasn't as tragic as I had hoped for not much of a tear jerker well it is if you know the full story you people out there know who you are well all seriousness aside it was an alright chapter Unfortunately Sig will have a slightly less glamorous spot in the chapters for here on out but fear not I will be bringing you up to speed on my home life at the beginning of each chapter.


	5. why u shoud never go to camp with me

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 5

Summer sucks and here is some proof

Alright me and Sig were going to summer camp two weeks away from the sick and wrong treatment we were so unjustly degraded to daily. Me and Sig were separated into separate cabins and saw little of each other but I did manage to have quite the adventure anyway. Firstly I met a nonbeliever named Bria. She and I were fast friends but I met more interesting people outside of cabin F. "hey who are those kids, why can't anyone see them, better question why can I" I said stunned as these two kids that looked to old to be here strolled towards me. One was a girl with blonde hair and gold eyes she was unnaturally beautiful, the other was a boy with red hair that seemed to glow in the sun. " hey there, are you two ghosts you guys seem invisible to everyone but me, by the way I'm Bella" I said as they stopped in front of me. "nope but Devon here seems to redirect most peoples attention from us she can be a little scary when it suits her" the boy said pointing at the girl who I guessed was named Devon. "as if Sora no one can see us through the glare of the sun off every particle of your body" Devon spat with sarcasm thick in her voice. Sora opened his mouth to retort and then closed it after looking at me and then Devon" so are you guys ninja" I asked hesitantly. "yeah does it show that bad" Devon said smiling. "no, I can see your chakra it swirls like its been used" I said calmly and quietly. "wow that is a useful talent, so I'll take it you're a ninja too" Sora said sounding very intrigued. "yep I'm a little ninja who's full of tricks" I said cheering up quite a bit. "come with us we were on our way to meet with a huge ninja group you should go with us you would be a huge asset to the gang" Devon said. "that would be great I could use some new friends" I chirped. I then followed the two to a abandoned cabin where a girl sat surrounded by others I guessed were sinjas too. "Devon and Sora who is this you have brought with you" the girl asked slowly turning towards us. She wasn't near as beautiful as Devon but she did look much more dangerous powerful ninja's give off auras of their base the stronger the base the thicker the aura and even though I recognized the color of the aura immediately as darkness the opposite that I was I couldn't help but notice its thickness she had been doing something before this camp because even though she didn't look much older than me she had the aura of one who has had century's of practice. her eyes looked like pools of blackness very different front any I had seen before it was like she could read your soul with her eyes alone. Her hair matched her eyes in color but not in captivation it was your typical black with small spikes at the tips. I turned to my new found friends for help too intimidated to answer for myself. I then noticed the fire that had suddenly leaped into Sora's eyes was he about to stand up for me a lifetime first that would be. "her name is Bella and I wish you would not stare at her like that Sina your making her nervous and since Devon and I are now her comrades it would be unwise on any level to upset her or I will burn you for her understand" Sora said and then smiled a slight devilish smile. "unless you've forgotten it's around noon and that as you must know is when my powers peak and you become second rate until five" Sora then said placing a consoling hand on my shoulder. "I could get used to having true friends" I thought to myself. We three then sat down and I was formally introduced to the other kids in the room they all seemed to specialize in a certain element with exception of Devon who was a phoenix and could control two. From there Sina explained the day of rebirth to us a day where all ninjas in a certain place would gain power beyond their wildest dreams. I then spent all my time with Devon Sora and occasionally Bria. I completely lost it on an annoying boy named Cody and almost killed him. Other than that it was a relatively normal summer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright my focus is very off since brandy is talking nonstop to me while I type so if it's short don't blame me


	6. never trust a girl with dark magic

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 6

This wasn't what I signed up for

After camp it was back to your typical everyday torture but one day while I sat in my dark room plotting the death of my parents I heard a familiar voice "pssst Bella it's time, are you sure this is the right room, it's too dark to see anything, I could be talking to an empty bed for all I know" I froze I wasn't alone in here I sat perfectly still unspeaking and unmoving. "fine allow me to shed some light on the current situation" another voice said. I then saw a small spark fly up in my closet singeing the corner of my Barbie dream house. In the light I could see the two figures that had frightened me so badly before sitting gracefully on top of my closet shelf. "Devon, Sora, what the hell are you guys fucking doing here" I whispered. "Bella" Devon yelled joyfully and launched herself at me and hugged me tight. I flinched with the oncoming pain of the hug. "what did I hurt you I barely…" she trailed off when Sora's slow approach revealed the bruises strewed across my body. "do you mid including us in the facts of what exactly has happened to you Bella" Sora asked with that concern in his voice that I could never understand the meaning behind. " oh, these, just the normal stuff it all sums up to my parent aren't very fond of me" I said gesturing to the bruises. "well regardless it is time for the rebirth, you are still joining us correct" Sora asked with the strain of keeping on track strong in his voice. "of course she is Sora bells wouldn't miss this for the world, would you Bella" Devon said putting her arm around me with a lot less force this time. "right, I can get stronger and if I do that maybe I can make a difference in my life, the ninja parts at least" I said smiling. Why could these two always make me happy when I'm depressed it had been a constant thing since I had met them they made it impossible for anyone that they didn't want to see them able to see them in English no one but me could see them. We all three did some hand symbols that would as we had practiced take us to the darkness realm the place where the rebirth was meant to happen. We looked around everyone seemed to be here already everyone except one. "where's Sina she was the one who told us about this why isn't she here yet" I asked looking around for her. "I'm not completely sure but she needs to hurry up this things about to start" Devon said also searching for Sina. "do you guys know what, I believe this may have been a bad idea" Sora said. Just then a scream ripped through the air followed by more screams and moans of agony all the people around the three of us started falling to the ground like they had been hit by something very large and very strong. "we, need to get out of here" Devon said frighten. She started running at full speed towards the exit to the real world. I of course started panicking like a crazy person and crying it was my only two defenses at the time. Sora didn't move or speak he was tiring to remain calm while everyone else went nuts. All of a sudden without my brains consent my breathing went from hyperventilating to gasping for air it was becoming harder and harder to breathe I was becoming frantic everything was spinning and fogging up and I couldn't think or act or move and then suddenly it stopped it wasn't a normal stop like the kind that makes you feel relieved that whatever was going on was over it was an unnatural stop that made me feel uneasy and a little sickly. I stood up slowly clinging to the wall behind me. I looked at Sora he didn't look right or normal in fact he looked a little out of sorts. "um Sora are you alright" I said unsteadily walking towards the boy that had once been the voice of reason now he looked more like the voice of insanity. I edged towards him and woosh my hand went right through him he was a ghost. "what's wrong Bella you scared" Sora said. This didn't sound like Sora though this was unreal inhuman almost demonic he started laughing, at me, at my fear, this defiantly wasn't right. But before I could sort this out in my brain an earsplitting scream echoed across the area I recognized it immediately and apparently so did Sora. "Devon, my god, no" he choked and the fire in his eyes returned he was the Sora I knew again. He and I raced in the direction of the scream we reached Devon in record time she was laying sprawled out on the ground her eyes closed. Sora sped in front of me and scooped up and embraced her. "DEVON, my dear darling, this can't be happening, Bella, is she" Sora stuttered scared out of his mind. I bent over and gently touched Devon, "no just unconscious, she will wake up momentarily" I said stepping back. Slowly Devon stirred and opened her eyes. "Sora, are you, alright" she said sitting up holding her head. "yes, but my love, your eyes their, blue" Sora said surprise and worry wrapped in one. "really, no way" she said and stood up and walked toward a pool of water. Careful not to touch it since water was her polar base opposite she gazed at herself. "holy shit my eyes are blue, what the crap" Devon said bewildered. We knew that something had changed drastically about us we weren't all that sure what it was other than our bases, but one thing we were sure of was it was not good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was awesome very nice I got all I needed to out because brandy was not talking to me this morning so let's all be happy for that


	7. skinny kids hit hard

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 7

Big things come out of small packages I should know

I was finally old enough my parents were finally sick enough I was going to a boarding school but not just any school Florida School for the Dysfunctional and Brilliant. (FSDB). A school where crazy and or smart kids go at this point I fit the first qualification not so much the second. I walked into the class to see a ragtag bunch of kids that looked like they belonged in a mental institution not 2nd grade. There were a few exceptions but not many I sat down and we learned stuff that I didn't pay enough attention to remember because from the second I sat down I couldn't keep my eyes off a skinny pale boy across from me he seemed pretty popular wish I was. He had short brown hair and a crooked leg or maybe it only appeared that way because of the way he was sitting. Regardless he was cute. One of the girls who I swear to god broke out of Park Place and then stuck her hand in a light socket was also staring at that boy I had a instant vendetta against her if it killed me I would have that boy long before she did. Lunch came and I learned two rules about this school that I carried with me for the whole time I was there

1. This dam school makes up rules as they go along rarely are they in the handbook

2. 99.9 of said rules are **BULLSHIT**

The first one of these rule revealed to me was that boys were not allowed to sit with girls. Point proven not in the handbook and definitely bullshit. But as both a new student and a lousy stinking 2nd grader I had to follow the rules I sat near a bunch of girls all chatting about pink and make up and bunnies honestly it's girls like that, that make girls like me ashamed to be girls. Well recess came and we could play with girls only, since all the girls were, well in my opinion revolting I played by myself I was exploring the playground looking for something to do that did not involve degrading myself or giving my new found clumsiness a chance to reveal itself on my first day I spotted a round slide that was blue and had steps leading to it sounded good enough to actually be some fun. I raced over to the slide and met up with that skinny boy from my class. "listen I'm going down first you hear me" I said. I hoped I sounded tough if he thought I was wimpy I might give the prissy nut job who I had learned at lunch was named Tamy an unfair advantage. "I was here first" the boy said. "well I'm a girl and girls always go first and I need to because after you go on it there will be cootys all over it and I forgot my cooty spray in the classroom" I yelled. I was upset now this boy had the respect of a 1 year old but I guess what can you expect from a 2nd grade boy. "IIIII'l hittttt you" the boy stuttered. Was he scared, now was my chance call his bluff and he will respect me forever. "go ahead piglet, hit me" I said as loud as I could. He threw back his fist and hit me square in the eye I flew backwards and twisted my ankle on the chain ladder. I ran as fast as I could to a teacher and told them what happened. He got suspended. That is when I learned his name, Ron. After he came back I avoided Ron for some time to give the tension between us some time to die down. After which I decided that hiding from him was not going to get me any closer to him good thing fate have me a chance to change that. I was on my way-out of class for the day when I saw Ron at his locker. I saw him pull a book out of the locker he was at, wait was that a Goosebumps book no way I approached him immediately. "what's that you have Ron is that a Goosebumps book" I asked enthusiastically. "yeah why do you like them" for the first time since the incident me and Ron were having a casual conversation this was great. "yep love them I think the people in them need a dose of common sense but other than that their awesome" I said happily. "I really can't argue with that logic, these people" he gestured to the book, "make me want to jump in the pages and yell at them and then bitch slap the shit out of them" he said slapping the book furiously. "who says we can't we're kids too ya know I am creative and apparently so are you so lets play pretend tomorrow at recess, we can pretend to give these fools some sense" I said punching the book in my own hand. "okay but boys can't play with girls at recess" he said confused. "I know we can hide and do it, it will be our little secret I won't tell if you don't" I said giving him a devilish smile. And that was it , from then on out me and Ron were like family we stuck together like glue we would sit right across from each other at lunch and talk like that until they got sick of it and exempt us from the rule we hid at recess and played and we got so confident after a while we just started playing out in the open the adults yelled and lectured but we never listened. After a while they just gave up and we weren't reprimanded anymore it didn't help our popularity much to be exempt from both the rules but it did help our friendship which only grew with time we were all each other had until middle school when my life changed mind you I never said it was for the better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that was another eventful chapter the next three chapters may run a little long since I am doing two events per chapter to save memory space so my dad doesn't bitch


	8. some books should be judged by covers

**A real life fairytale**

**By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111**

**Chapter 8**

**I met Satan and she made me crazier, wait is that posible**

**I was in my first year of middle school and the first year I wasn't in hell at home. I had recently moved in with my grandmother well sort of I didn't want to totally abandon my little fireball Sig so every other weekend I went to hell aka my step mothers house. Sig was at FSDB too now which was a relief to me at least he wasn't home except on the weekends I had done nothing worth rewarding but apparently the dorm thought I did so they gave me the top had award. This meant I would go on a bus with a bunch of goodie two shoes to a random place and I would be utterly ignored as usual. I got on the bus and sat by myself across from a girl with strange eyes that kind of made me nervous and were enchanting at the same time. The bus started and I sat back and prepared for the worst since the worst was fairly common with my life. I then heard the girl speak of a show I had watched a lot I opened my eyes and blurted" did you just say auku" I questioned. " yes but what would you know about it" she spat like it was acid. " well FYI I know a whole bunch of stuff about it anything in fact, I've seen every episode" I said in a matter of fact voice." do you now then come and sit with me I have some questions about it" she said and beckoned to me . Now all of a sudden a strange force came over me even though every fiber of my being was screaming at me "WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO OVER THERE" I still did and as soon as she wrapped her hand around my arm I knew I was trapped, trapped in in a friendship that I had a bad feeling would go south fast. I spent the whole trip answering all her question either about my own fact or the shows. I couldn't keep anything from those eyes the second I composed a lie she knew and would ask it again until she got the answer she wanted. The trip ended and we started to part. " so Bella what grade are you in" she asked still clinging to me. "6th**** " I said dryly. Why did this girl who during the trip I had learned was named Victoria make me feel so depressed well more depressed than I usually did. "good that means you will be in my dorm next year see you then" she let go of me and headed in a new direction I inhaled like I was hurt. This girl had done something to me I looked down and I saw a little black mark where Victoria's hand had once been she had labeled me I knew this mark it was the mark of the dammed if I deviated from anything this sorceress wanted I would die.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**One year later**

**I was now permanently living with my grandmother Hinata Sig was there too not his first choice but being separated from me like we were was just entirely too much. I now was domed in Tiger Hall the dorm for 7****th**** to 12****th**** graders that were under 18 years old. I was on the second floor and on the other end of the hallway from the 7****th**** and 8****th**** graders was the 9****th**** graders and guess who's grade that was (no I mean it guess**

**Is it**

**a. a monkey**

**b. bob the builder**

**c. Victoria**

**d. you**

**You guessed it Victoria, (anyone who guessed wrong is a loser unless you really are in 9****th grade then your just stupid), and she hunted me down first thing everyday and bombarded me with questions it was insanity inducing, no seriously I think it actually was well let me just tell you what happened. One night I was sitting in the activity room. Well it was me and a few others and the new student well she was knew to the school but not to me it way Bria. Well she didn't remember me so she was being a smart ass and a bitch to boot. So I got a little pissed and sort of lost it all over her well after calming down I couldn't remember what had happened but Bria did." stay away from me Bella you scare me" Bria screamed and ran to the other side of the room. "what's her problem" I said sitting down next to Victoria as the mark instructed me. "you really don't know do you Bella" Victoria said running her hand down my arm. "no not really did I do something" I asked with a questionable look on my face. "nothing major you just totally tried to kill Bria within an inch of her own life" Victoria said now stroking my arm like a well behaved pet. "oh did that upset you at all" I asked cautiously in case I was in deep water. "no, it was actually quite amusing" she said now caressing my arm in comfort. "hey I'm right here ya know, I can hear everything you guys are saying" Bria snipped. I suddenly snapped my head up and snarled in a protective manner. "nobody asked you Bria so SHUT UP" I growled fiercely and remained like that until Victoria told me to sit and be quiet. I obeyed with the obedience of a dog who has been with a master for years even though I had only known Victoria for six months. And that began it a new chapter in my life one of slavery and blind trust and obedience. A path that I unfortunately would be on for quite some time**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You were warned what did I tell you long wasn't it but worth the read I cotton pickin reckon yawl go read the next chapter now ya hear. (yes I know I am a hick) **


	9. friends make differences

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 9

Looking for friends in one of the right places the betrayal

It was 9th grade can't forget that day of school I was cool and okay until Victoria came through. Enough emiem references down to business. .high school any kids worst nightmare. But for me I was looking forward to it . Like the demented pawn\pet I was I couldn't wait to spend more time with Victoria her spell from what I can guess gets stronger with age because the longer I was under it the more I believed that Victoria was the best thing to ever happen to me. Near the end of school that year Victoria got a new boyfriend named James well you see when your best friend and master is a psychotic self centered instigating bitch and a sorceress she can make up a lie so good and cast a spell so powerful it changes the very personalities of those around her take my close personal friend Bria for instance since she started hanging with Victoria she totally changed she now preferred to look up information about the topics we talked about so that she can get in better with Victoria. It's like I never exist anymore but never the less I still tagged along in case I was needed. But of course life obviously got too boring for her so she set a dangerous sequence of events in motion. She got mad at me and said I was tiring to take James from her. This was bullshit for two reasons

1. I adored Victoria like a sister and a master

2. I'd had a crush on Ron since 2nd grade I and everyone in my circle of friends knew that I thought

So that was bullshit no matter how you turned it. But Victoria didn't see it that way .she used this vicious rumor as a basis for a spell in order to make all my friends turn on me and as usual it worked like a charm. I was devastated and went home for the summer more depressed than I had ever been. A few months passed and my parents informed me I was going to camp this summer I was not pleased. "mom I don't want to go to camp I don't need anymore people to turn on me" I whined in a sad tone. Me and Sig were now mutually emo from our childhood but we had a new mom named Perry and she was the mom that we should have had to begin with she was nice and understanding we were now living with her and our dad who had lightened up even if it was just a little. " Bella I know things are rough for you right now but just go once and if you don't like it you never have to go again" my mom said with a smile. "fine mom one time then I don't want to hear about it ever again okay" I agreed not wanting to argue with the first mom I actually liked. The next day I ventured to the camp that I can never forget. I was left alone as I preferred until Thursday. " what is everyone doing this weekend, Bella you start" ms Sugar our teacher said. "well if you must know I intend to sit on my lazy ass eat popcorn and watch TV" I said quickly. I watched the girl across the room from me staring at me stunned. They went around the room and finally got to the girl. "well I am pretty much doing the same thing as Bella except I am going to play video games too" she said like it was a strange thing to say. The next time I came to the class the girl was sitting in the seat next me. I sat down and glared at her. "hey my name is Jay what's yours" she said in a loud voice that hurt my ears slightly, I ignored her. "hey did you hear me" she said I little more loudly she reached out and touched me the second she made contact with my skin I freaked and swung at her. She caught my fist which freaked me out even more so I swung my other hand. When she caught that one too I submissively went limp if she was going to hurt me there was apparently little I could do about it. Then Jay said six words to me that I can never forget. "I don't want to fight you" these words sealed our friendship and has meaning hidden in them that only few understand. From that point foreword Victoria's hold on me weakened and I could finally see her for what she really was a monster who which I had to escape from and fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You got to love the violence but is nice to find someone like that especially when you hit rock bottom


	10. public school

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 10

Star Trek sucks and schools hard but I guess that's just life

I knew the truth now but that didn't mean that I could get away from Victoria easily. I had to make a plan. I told my parents I didn't want to go to FSDB this year so that I could sort out exactly what was wrong with me this meant I would have to have a year in public school but it would be worth it after I figured out how to break free of Victoria's magic I could then go back and face her with my head held up high. But before I went to my scary new school I had to conquer another problem my third year of transition summer camp. John a young boy who had a crush on me would be there he was a little cute I might go out with him this summer and see how it works out. I had a job at Office Depot which kept me and John separated most of the time but I saw him on Fridays and we talked when we could . We eventually started dating and he was pushing the whole first kiss thing I wasn't ready for that though I had a major trust issue and before I gave my first kiss to someone I was not ever meant to be with I had to ensure he was the real deal he didn't like this like everyone else I knew he quickly began changing as summer pressed on and he eventually forced me to kiss him and then started blaming me for every little thing that went wrong by the end of summer I was barely his friend whether long his girlfriend. When school started I was nervous, FSDB had been my home for ages and I had never been in public school since I was in 1st grade I was actually doing ok for a while but my stress got the better of me and I then was assigned an assistant that helped me organize and cope with my life at school while there I researched the mark that I had on my arm and experimented with it when I could get my hands on my guinea pig aka Jay who happily agreed to help me if it got me away from Victoria. I discovered there was an emotional trigger that might be able to destroy the mark . The mark was destroyed when Jay was happy but that wasn't the only trigger needed if Jay was happy but I wasn't there the pain only weakened similar to what my mark had done upon excepting Jays friendship into my life. But when I was there preferable when we touched the mark was utterly obliterated what other emotion was Jay feeling. Even Jay herself was unsure. "I just don't know Bella when your around and when you touch me I just feel so much more than happy like I could stay right there forever as long as you stayed with me there's just no words of it ya know" Jay said shrugging and looking sad. "well I'll just have to figure it out on my own then Jay man cuz we're plumb out of time I got to go back to FSDB next week" I said sinking into a spot beside her and picking up a controller and fighting her. So I went home the next day from Jay's house and packed my bags and made a personal vow to myself. "I will find this emotion that eludes my knowledge even if I have to disobey Victoria to do it" I said staring at the slightly faded mark on my arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short but epic I think I will go back and maybe double space some of these shorter chapters


	11. life get's Twilighty

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 11

What is this fing Twilight or is it New Moon or maybe Eclipse geez I don't even know anymore god

It was time, time for change, time for freedom, and time to find myself. The real me not the puppet, slave, pet and pawn Victoria had turned me into and all I had to do was, feel an emotion that as far as I knew had no name and I had never felt ever before, this MIGHT be harder than I thought. I walked in my class to be jumped by every kid who had every let the name friend cross their lips regarding me. I guess Victoria's spell wore off that's a plus. Everyone in my 1st block class was testing so I got to go to my favorite place in the whole school aside from my room of course the library. My next class was sign and it was relatively normal I had some catching up to do but at least I was learning something. My OJT course was in Ducker the elementary and middle school building. On the way to this class I passed a familiar face, it was Bria. I guess she didn't recognize me since she walked right past me without so much as a hello so I spoke up. "hello, loser" I said jokingly Bria spun around and tackled me. "YOUR BACK, your really and truly back" I guessed that Victories hold on her was weak right now since she was so happy to see me. I milked the embrace for all it was worth. Because I was sure that if things between me and Victoria went south which if my plan came to pass it would she would be the 1st to leave. After I got up I went to my class. And then at lunch I finally got my first glimpse of the devil in humans clothing known as Victoria. I sat with her for lack of a better idea it was best to play it cool until I was sure that I could even feel this mystery emotion. Adult living wasn't super hard I got exempt from everything they had done before I came which gave me a clean A right at the start. It wasn't until 4B that things got for lack of a better word Twilighty. I walked in and found a seat closest to the door it was Braille class a subject I was sure I could ace easy. Then as I was doing my assignment I heard a voice that I had only heard once before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

I was still in public school and Victoria had called me on a Saturday to report that she had a new boyfriend and since I had nailed the last guy right on the head metaphorically of course she felt that she should run this one past me to see if I approved. "alright so what exactly do you want me to do Victoria" I asked tiring to comprehend the task I had been given. "just quiz him about anime, see if he can match up to you" she said as she apparently looked at her new boy toy. "so your basing a guys worth on if he knows as much as me about Naruto, don't you think that's a little unfair Vic, I know like everything its like my job" I said sarcastically. "not exactly but if he knows as much as you do I won't be getting conflicting information" she said laughing at my joke. "well do I at least get to know the poor saps name since I'm about to blow his mind into little bits" I said smiling a devious smile. " alright his name is Edward and you might be surprised he knows a lot about Naruto too so don't be surprised if your little explosion is just that little" she said becoming more distant from the phone as she handed it to Edward. "alright pal ready for the ultimate Naruto quiz" I said calmly. "wow so lets see if you can make that explosion you crave so bad" Edward said with confidence in his voice. I drilled him on every aspect of the show I could think of to my disappointment we were evenly matched. "wow your good you get an A in my book" I said rubbing my temples from all the thinking. "well you know your not so bad yourself you heave to be a pretty avid fan to know enough to make a quiz that challenging" he said in what I guessed was an attempt at making me feel better if it had been it worked. "thanks, so if your Victories boyfriend that means you're my friend too right" I asked after the 9th grade friendship massacre I was desperate for any friend I could get. " okay we're friends then" he laughed. He had the most amazing laugh. When Victoria took the phone back I was almost disappointed but I hid it well as I did all my emotions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present

I was pulled out of my revelry by the sound of the final bell. I had to talk to Edward tell him that I had nothing against him maybe find out how he broke free of Victories spell. But when I turned to his seat he was gone. This became a pattern everyday. When I wasn't looking he would stare at me and the second class ended he rushed out without a word. In class he spoke to everyone that is except me. The second Monday I was there I had made a plan over the weekend to ambush him and ask him what his problem was. I unpacked nothing in 4B and the stuff I had to unpack I put back as soon as I could. So when the bell rang I was packed and my bag was on my back already. I dashed out only to nearly collide with the very person I was fixing to ambush. "why the hell are you just standing there the point of an ambush is for you to be tiring to get away not standing there so that people preferably me can run smack into you which probably does more damage to me than you anyway , but regardless who are you waiting for I'm the last one here other than ms fir" I said hysterically and then slowly calming down, Edward laughed. " I was kind of waiting for you, I didn't get to introduce myself last week I'm Edward, you must be Isabella" she said with a slight hint of hesitation in his voice. "just Bella actually, no one calls me my full name" I said staring at him. Edward was much more gorgeous then he had sounded on the phone it honestly didn't do him justice. He had bright red hair that was thin and wispy and a tad messy but who's complaining at this point in the day so was mine. His clothes were plain and ordinary just the way I liked them. His eyes were an emerald green and in my fine opinion amazing. "why did you want to talk to me about something" I said almost dumbstruck by the awe of him. "well actually I did , Victoria isn't here today so I figured I don't know, that this would be the best time for us to talk." Edward said more light hearted this time. "fine, okay then, let's talk" I said and we set off together we talked about everything under the sun, from the break up to our favorite anything's. He was so nice and funny to I learned that he was only avoiding me because he assumed that I was mad about the break up but I assured him that no such feelings existed I intended to judge him on his character not his decisions if he wanted to break up with Victoria more power to him. This lessened the tension between us dramatically. We became closer than close his voice his looks and not to forget his eyes drew me in. even his scent was like an resistible force that I gladly surmised to, this guy could possibly be the perfect killer if he put these aspects towards it. One day Victoria caught us walking together. I had known him for almost 3 weeks and already I had deduced that like the rules of this asinine school, 99.9 percent of everything Victoria had told me about Edward was bullshit. "what are you doing Bella you do know that is Edward the guy who screwed up my life" Victoria hissed. "it's about time someone besides me was miserable" I thought. "yes but we're just friends Vic honest" I begged with fear plain on my face. "well you better watch it, I think he likes you" she said as I watched him walk away. "um I don't think I understand your meaning" I questioned clearly confused. "you know kiss, hug, love Bella I think Edward loves you" she said loudly. Edward froze for a millisecond I wouldn't have even noticed it if I hadn't been watching his departure the whole time. "oh, okay Victoria I'll be careful I promise" I said quickly then I headed to the dorm me and Victoria were in two different dorms now so that gave me time to think I thought about that word love it was new but definable. When I thought about it's definition and connected it with the way I felt around Edward. The matches were uncanny. I then decided that I did love Edward if that was what you called it. I carefully planed my approach I waited for a day that I was positive me and Edward were going to be completely alone without Victoria. Fate of course worked right into my plan Victoria got super sick and couldn't make it to young geniuses a group where smart students met to socialize. All I had to do now was find Edward and recite the words I had practiced everyday this week. I searched high and low until I found him standing near one of the older participants talking about, well to be honest I wasn't sure the conversation was pretty low. "hey Edward, could I borrow you a second" I said once I had his attention. "sure Bella, here or did you want to go somewhere more private" he said attempting to make the obvious nervous look on my face lessen so I tought. "not too far over by the tables would be nice though" I said . So we walked some and wouldn't you know the second I looked into his face my mind went blank. "oh man, what do I do now I can't miss this chance fate gave it to me so I'll have to just wing it" I thought quickly and composed the first sentence and pulled it out of the air. "alright hypothetically of course what would you do if you had a friend that you hadn't known all that long, but they were super nice and had been bending all kinds of rules for you and going against a promise just to talk to you" I said skidding my feet against the floor just for the comfort of the noise." "well, let's see, I would be very grateful and I would desperately want to repay them for all they were going through just to be around me" Edward answered with practiced accuracy. "well what if this friend was fat and ugly and slow and sometimes distractible and a little crazy, but they loved you or they think they did because they never felt love before" I said bracing myself for the disgusted answer I knew I would hear. "well that would pose quite the problem" he said. "oh why" I said shakily. "because my heart already belongs to a beautiful angel with brown hair and black eyes" he said taking my hands in his. "but that sounds just like me, minus the beautiful angel part" I said wishfully. " that would be because it is you Bella, and BTW you are a beautiful angel you just can't see it yet, don't worry though I'll make my best effort to change that" he said making the same pause before my name something he had done for three weeks. "well don't I feel stupid, I don't even know what to do now" I said close to tears. "well I have a grand idea Bella, we could be together despite what Victoria thinks, and you could be happy and feel loved for the first time in, what was it you said ever in your whole life" Edward said placing his hand on my cheek either to console me or to dry the tears that were now falling down my face, I personally think it was both. "okay then that is exactly what I will do" I said and as I hugged him close I could feel the spell starting to erode away. I had been 100 percent right the other emotion that not me and not even Jay could describe. The emotion that breaks through all bondages is love. I spent a few days with him and we started talking a lot more. One day I had a headache as I often did in the lunchroom too many minds to try to cancel out and what not. " are you alright Bella you seem pained" Edward said stroking my head soothingly. suddenly I jumped back realizing a odd fact. "Edward, can I tell you an absolute fact and you not call me a liar" I said staring at him intently. "yes of course Bella, you can tell me anything, we went over this remember" he said running his hand across my face. "I can hear every mind in this lunch room, money, food, girls, boys, pink, food, alright most of them are thinking about food alright, but you, you nothing I have no clue why but I can't hear your thoughts" I said amazed and sort of horrified. "is that a bad thing, does it mean I'm odd, has this ever happened before" he answered suddenly bombarding me with questions. "firstly no most likely not it just means figuring you out might be a little more difficult for me since I depend on what people think about to show me their true colors, secondly I just told you that I can read minds and _you think you're the odd one, and third no, you're the first person who's mind is a complete mystery" I said holding up each finger as I say each answer. " well good" Edward said and smiled. " I kind of like being a minority" Edward said sitting back in his seat. This guys definitely a weird one, I better keep him around he might actually make a good boyfriend, unlike John" I thought as I smiled at Edward the guy I was sure I would have at my side until death and maybe even after that if I'm lucky._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ok if that didn't get someone to have to pull out the tissues then you guys are just heartless review and tell me how sappy I am. But no flame or I will poke you, then kill you. Oh disregard that I sneezed and that just came out and oh my god it won't delete oh well later _


	12. memories

A real life fairytale

By animefangirl1111- sasuke1111

Chapter 12

Memories

So after that I never looked back I slowly started to edge away from Victoria. Edward helped as much as he could but at first we had to be on the down low. Eventually I discovered that Edward was a ninja and Devon was a vampire and at our request me and Edward were both turned inot vampires ourselves. Edward was the kind of phoenix that Devon used to be but of course that changed fast I powered him up till he was an infinite black fire ultimate. Our love only got stronger with time after a while I finally got the courage to put our relationship out in the open this was only after I was absolutely positive that Victoria had no hold on me what so ever anymore. We went everywhere we could together. The prom field trips even to each others classes but it never waned, our love that is we had bumps like any couple will it was if we hadn't had those bumps that I would have been worried cuz how boring would that be if Edward and me were two clones of each other. Quite boring if you ask me. We are going on 10 months together soon and the future may be a mystery and yesterday history but it makes us who we are so that we can appreciate now which is a gift and that my friends is why it's called the present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know very short but I was just summing the rest up so sorry if it's a crappy ending but I think it was pretty good all in all.


End file.
